侵入者 Shin'nyū-sha or Tresspasser
by MaddyRoco-AiriZelos
Summary: Everything Tobirama has ever known begins to fall apart just before Izuna's death. Secrets he was never going to reveal come out and the world is forever changed for it. Follow Tobirama down a different path as he struggles to adapt to a life he never dreamed of. An AU fic that follows a what if thought we had, also there is yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everyone, this is MaddyRoco and today I bring to you a story my sister and I are writing. This is a clean up of an Role Play we decided to start and we have since decided to share it with others through this format. We are very fond of Alternate Universe stories and we often enjoy playing with rather unusual ideas. The main characters are Tobirama and Madara, however Tobirama in this is not as he's portrayed in the Naruto verse. Our take on Tobirama is a rather large what if, and we want to show the side we believe there was to the man that helped form Hiruzen Saratobi into the man he was and also show the man who cared enough about everyone to kill his own heart to do what needed to be done.**_

 _ **Neither AiriZelos (my sister) or I (MaddyRoco) own Naruto, we just enjoy taking that world and shaking it around to see what we can make of it.**_

 _ **PLEASE NOTE:**_

 _ **YES THIS IS YAOI/BOY LOVE/SLASH. Please do NOT read if you have an issue with this, not only will it be a waste of your time but we will ignore all comments regarding dissatisfaction about this one simple fact.**_

* * *

Hashirama was an idealist, Tobirama was a realist, they couldn't be more different if they tried. Hashirama was flamboyant and outgoing, he sucked everyone into his orbit. Tobirama was socially inept and an outcast who pushed everyone away with a handful of harsh words. Hashirama was a diplomat and always knew the right words to use and when to use them. Tobirama was a fighter and had no idea of what to say in any situation. Hashirama was a leader that people followed without was an outsider that people avoided whenever possible. Hashirama was a hero known to save everyone he could. Tobirama was a monster who killed at every turn. Hashirama was a bleeding-heart who felt everyone's pain. Tobirama was merciless and felt nothing for those he fought. Hashirama was a beacon of light in the dark, he gave people hope. Tobirama was a shadow darker than almost everything and inspired fear. At least that was what everyone believed to be the truth of the matter involving the two brothers.

In reality however, Hashirama was a sheltered man stuck in a dream with no idea of where to start and no idea about how to explain anything to anyone. Hashirama was an idealistic dorky pacifist, plain and simple. No one would ever know or see the truth, and that was alright because Hashirama was better than him...better at being seen and Tobirama could handle being the villain if Hashirama could succeed. His only Regret was that Hashirama would never notice and the man he loved would never have a clue that he, Tobirama Senju, was the reason for their dreams to come true.

Tobirama sighed to himself as he watched his brother flail, stress, and panic. His brother had a speech to give in the morning and apparently had no idea what he would say to entice the Uchiha to sign the alliance. "Hashirama-aniki, breathe, you're annoying me." He said simply expecting the squawk he received in return for his words. At least Hashirama stopped panicking he thought as he watched his elder brother write endlessly that night.

' _It wasn't as if Hashirama needed to worry about this speech however,'_ Tobirama thought in faint, if dark, amusement, ' _After all when he wakes he'll find the_ _perfect_ _draft of a speech laying right under his head.'_ His mind added as he slipped into his own room for the night, ' _As if possessed by some brilliant poet his panic and sleep addled mind will have_ _blessed_ _him with the most inspiring speech that he has ever given.'_ He thought and if it were a touch bitter it wasn't as if anyone other than himself would ever hear it. He shook his head once more as he made his way to his desk to clean up his various writing materials and setting the failed drafts alight. "A poetic god indeed...maybe Madara will even kiss you having been so  inspired by 'your' words." He muttered aloud as the flames finally finished devouring the paper offered to them. Reaching up he wiped a bead of moisture from his face, refusing to believe it a tear and not just sweat caused from the heat of the flames that had just devoured his notes.

* * *

"You _monster_ , I can't believe you killed him." Hashirama snarled at his brother, "He was a better man than you have ever been and he _understood_ the meaning of mercy. Something that is clearly lost on you! I thought you understood the importance of my dream, I thought...I thought that you at least could love me enough to not ruin _everything_! I guess I shouldn't have expected more from you...you truly are a monster."

Hashirama yelled and all Tobirama could or would do was roll his eyes at his elder brother, because anything else and he would cry, a weakness beaten out of him by Batsuma and long hidden in self-defence. "Well then I guess it would only validate your opinions of me to know that I would kill him again if given the chance to do so." He hissed out of spite at his elder brother, eyes moving to the ground. It was true though, so very true and it wasn't just for threatening Hashirama, Izuna Uchiha was a traitor above all others and he could not allow the other to keep living. "If killing Izuna to save your live as well as Uchiha Madara's life makes me a monster then so be it," He added with a low growl, "You think of me as worse than a traitor then so be it. But nothing I have ever done has been for anything less than your happiness." He snarled out eyes never raising from the ground.

Hashirama could only laugh at his brother's words, "You are a mad dog little brother. Izuna adored Madara and would _never_ hurt him. He was a great man and a good brother. You see shadows in everyone and I am ashamed to call you my little brother. Oh how I wish Itama or Kawarama were here instead. You love no one. You only love your sword and power." He said bitterly disgusted by his younger brother.

Tobirama winced but quickly hid all other signs of pain, "I see...I see now Lord Senju what you truly think of me." He said moving into a deep bow still keeping his eyes on the ground. "My only source of comfort to you for your loss of who would have been a better brother to you is this...you and I bear no more than a half-relation to each other. Itama and Kawarama were your full brothers. As both then a bastard and a clearly _mad dog_ of a disappointment to you, I ask your humble mercy to me. I make only one request, if you will allow it." He said taking a moment to pause and upon receiving only silence in return he continued never once looking away from the ground. "Upon my death, as death would be welcome for a _mad dog_ such as I, I request you destroy the eyes given to me by my monstrous father. Destroy them and burn my body to rid the Senju clan of not just a _mad dog_ but also the monstrous stain on it's legacy. The Uchiha-Senju half breed beast Tobirama, born of your Lady mother's rape." He hissed, his voice deadly calm despite how much he wished he could cry at this moment.

He wondered what look of horror must paint Hashirama's face and how much worse it would be for his brother to see his eyes at this moment, the eyes of the mangenkyo sharingan that had never been used. Of everything Tobirama was expecting it was not to hear his brother roar with rage or for the elder's mokuton to be used on him. He likely could have dodged the attack, but instead he let it slam into him, crushing and lifting him as if caged. Raising his head finally knowing his brother would try to deny his words as lies he locked his mangenkyo eyes with his brother's brown, "I do _not_ lie Hashirama." He managed to force the words past his lips with the blood starting to flow from them as well due to the slowly increasing pressure crushing him. Now his brother would put him down and know the lie his life had been.

But then again Hashirama was nothing if not unpredictable, erratic, and perhaps even a touch insane. Tobirama was ready for his end, the end to the lies, to the pain, the fear, the masks, and beyond all for the end of the hate. But Hashirama was not the man that Tobirama wished him to be in that very moment. Hashirama stared at him in shock and horror, perhaps even faint disgust, there most certainly was disappointment in that gaze. Tobirama wasn't certain which of those reflected emotions was worse. However, Hashirama instead dropped him to the ground rather than crushing the life out of Tobirama.

The deep intakes of air that Tobirama took came unbidden and rather unwelcome, little more than involuntary muscle spasms and the human bodies will to stay alive than from any want to do so from himself. The only other reaction given was just as unwanted as tears began to cascade from physical pain, regret, hate or heartbreak Tobirama didn't know as he also coughed up a rather intimidating amount of blood. "Why didn't you finish me off oh great Lord Senju? I've told you the truth, I've confessed my great sin, my existence. I've given you nothing but _all_ of me everyday since I have the ability to remember. I've given everything for your dream, your happiness. I've written every speech, shouldered every death of both enemy and kin. I've bloodied my hands to keep yours clean. You say that I can not love but I have loved more deeply than you can imagine."

He choked but was unable to stop the flow of words, "I've been the shadow you needed to let people see your light. I've been a monster because _someone_ had to be one so that you would be seen as a saint. I have been terrified since I was two of everyone and everything! If you have any _mercy_ kill me my Lord. Put us both out of misery by ridding not only yourself, but the world of _me_." He said sobbing now though still laying in a heap of pain on the ground. "I knew that one day I would die for the happiness you deserve! I _must_ die for my crimes, for the crimes of my father as well." He sobbed voice cracking, if anyone else could have seen they wouldn't believe it, as Tobirama would _never_ cry. He couldn't cry, after all that would mean that he felt remorse of some kind.

It didn't matter to Tobirama what others may think of him, because they wouldn't even remember him a few years from now. "Everything has been for you and for _him_." He finally whispered in utter pain. After that silence reigned for what felt like years before he finally forced his eyes once again from the ground which was red with his blood and soaked with his tears, "Speak I beg you." He pleaded though he did not know what he wanted Hashirama to say.

Watching as Tobirama forced himself onto his knees looking both pitiful and half crazed tore at Hashirama, even the blood still trying to run past his brother's lips ripped at his heart and yet the eyes of his younger brother begged for death. Grinding his teeth for a moment he struggled with himself, a mad dog Tobirama may be, however, the other was still his brother even if only by half. There had to be a way to not only contain the madness in his brother, but also those hellish eyes. "I'll deal with your troublesome behavior at home...sadly you're to useful to kill." Hashirama said even as he killed his heart to do so. Tobirama _was_ useful still and he would find a way to control him and fix this mess the younger had made.

Tobirama laughed hearing that and shook his head before more coughs and sobs wracked his frame, Lord Senju the great, merciful and wise...Lord Senju the forgiving and understanding…" He choked close to hysterics, "And yet...he won't grant the likes of me the death that would be a blessing. No, no...I suppose it would be to much of a kindness to kill me." He muttered hanging his head. If this was to be his fate then he would accept it. What more could he do?

He was an inventor, a poet, an artist, a lover, and a million other things that he couldn't show and would never be allowed to show, "As you wish my Lord." He said finally and brokenly head bowed while still on his knees in the dirt. He wondered briefly if Madara was enjoying the sight after all he had no delusions that Madara felt anything but hate for him, especially now. Of course Madara would burn this image into his head, Tobirama was a sensor after all and he could feel the man's presence watching all of this. Oh how he wished he was free to love Madara, how much he wished for the _chance_ , but such things were beyond the rights of a monster such as himself.

Hashirama sighed as he was faced with the fact that yes Tobirama was more than a little unhinged, dragging a hand through his hair he moved to his brother's side, "Enough Tobirama, we need to return." He snapped as he hauled his brother to his feet wondering if the younger would be able to walk in this state, as well as what he would do with his brother once they reached the compound. Not being a strong sensor as well as being preoccupied with his younger brother, Hashirama never felt Madara's chakra slipping away. Tobirama however staggered at the sheer amount of hate and disgust he could feel in the retreating chakra signature feeling his heart shatter knowing that all of it was directed toward himself. No matter what Hashirama had up his sleeve for him, he would, in the next fight with Madara, allow the Uchiha to slaughter him as he he deserved.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So ends the first chapter, please let us know what you think and we may continue this. Thank you for your time in reading this, we hope you'll stick around with us.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well now, two chapters up shortly after the other...this won't happen often so feel spoiled. This story as you have noticed has time jumps, while we could have expanded on the events without them, the story feels far to slow with them. Now however we are getting more into the movement of the story. Pieces are in place and the plot is slowly starting to show itself.**_

 _ **Once again AiriZelos (my sister) and I (MaddyRoco) do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

Tobirama had no idea how long he had spent at this point locked in his rooms. He only knew that Hashirama would come periodically to watch him from the doorway, or the servants would come with food that he would barely touch, or Mito would come to tell him that she was close, that they were close to a 'cure'. He smiled faintly at that one, ' _A cure huh?'_ He thought shaking his head, ' _I don't need a cure. I'm not sick, I'm not diseased. I am a weapon and a shadow, I am far from sick.'_ He sighed as he moved to his desk before sitting down and starting to write. A million poems he must have bled out of himself and onto the pages he had touched since he had been hauled back to the Senju compound. Some of them spoke of love, but most of them spoke of heartbreak.

He wanted out of here, he wanted to face Madara, and he wanted to die. If Hashirama wouldn't kill him, then Madara would. It was with that thought and a self-deprecating laugh that he realized Izuna would have absolutely _loved_ this. He didn't need to look to know that Hashirama was once again at his door, "Can I help you my Lord?" He asked blankly, he hadn't called Hashirama brother since he had killed Izuna. "Why do you torture yourself by coming to see me? I did ruin everything after all...not to mention the pain my very existence must cause you." He said with no emotion, emotions were painful and oh so very difficult. "How far did I damage peace when I killed the _good man_ that was Izuna?"

Hashirama ground his teeth, not for the first time since he began checking on his brother, he couldn't wait for Mito and the others to finally have a cure for his younger brother. "Why must you be so difficult? We are trying to help you." He started to say while ignoring the snort from Tobirama. "THe war continues however, I need more time to get through to Madara as well as the clan." He added watching as Tobirama ignored him in favor of writing this time. Honestly he was beginning to get frustrated with his brother who seemed content to simply waste away while wallowing in hate. "We are so close a cure for you, and yet you would rather starve yourself and sink into exhaustion."

Tobirama snorted once more, "There is no cure for me Lord Senju. You said it yourself, I'm a monster." He said taking a shaky breath, "Our...no...your mother was the first to call me that. She hated me even as she kept me alive. She despised me but she kept me a secret." He said closing his eyes though he never stopped writing. "I became what your father wanted me to be because I was afraid of the death that would come if he ever found out. I protected you because you were the only one who didn't hate or fear me or call me a monster." He said calmly.

"I thought you at least loved me. I was mistaken however, but no matter, the bonds of love and blood are hardly the strongest and they most certainly are not the extent of my loyalty." He said with as much emotion as one would have when casually commenting on the weather. "Izuna sent me a letter before our battle. Care to read what that _good man_ said to a monster such as I?" He asked picking up said letter and holding it out behind him for Hashirama. "No...I suppose you wouldn't. You know my head may be the only thing Madara will accept for peace?" He asked with a smile finally turning to look at Hashirama, "It's not that hard of a price to pay. After all I am _not_ a good man, and I most certainly am _not_ either Itama or Kawarama." He ended managing somehow without sounding bitter about that fact.

Hashirama ignored the supposed letter Tobirama was offering him, "Madara is nothing like you, he wouldn't kill you." He said disgusted with how his brother was acting and yet, sadly, until the others were finished there wasn't much anyone could do to change how Tobirama was acting. As it was he was having a difficult time keeping the rest of the clan from questioning where Tobirama was. "You need to eat and rest, as soon as the cure is ready you will understand." He said with a sigh before waving the guards back into place as he turned and left his brother to check on Mito's progress.

Mito sighed as she looked over the seal arrays spread in front of her, this entire thing left a bad taste in her mouth to be honest. Hashirama wanted to fix Tobirama, but she wasn't even certain that the man was even broken. In the time that she had known him Tobirama had been subdued, quiet, afraid of his own shadow, but he was honorable, intelligent, and devoted to his brother. She had watched as Tobirama had cried for the dead and wounded when he thought he was alone. She had watched him as he scrubbed endlessly at his hands as if to wash away blood that would never leave them. She had witnessed him feed his own meal to stray animals rather than watch them scavenge, and play with children to keep them smiling despite the world around them. She had watched in silence as he carried a completed speech to Hashirama's study and exchange it for the atrocious one his brother had written last.

Yet now...now Tobirama was breaking and Hashirama's answer? Seals. One to keep his 'cursed' heritage hidden, and another one to 'fix' Tobirama's madness. A madness she wasn't certain was entirely real. A madness that Hashirama percieved but could be nothing more than a man's utterly broken heart at never being _loved_. She had half a mind to make a seal that did nothing at all to pacify her future husband and telling Tobirama to play along until he could flee safely.

Hashirama sighed as he entered Mito's workroom, "Please tell me you have good news for me Mito. He's getting worse and will either starve himself or succumb to exhaustion soon." He said as he moved to stand behind his future wife while looking over the work spread in front of her. He was tired and he just wanted his brother back to how he had been when younger, but still able to fight as he was currently able. All the while he was questioning how his brother could be so mad as to throw everything away and how he could now be attempting suicide.

Mito bit her lip and looked at Hashirama, "I have a seal to keep his eyes from being used, but what you want for the madness…" She paused sighing, "You can't really want me to give you a mind control seal for him do you?" It was a horrible thought that her husband-to-be wanted to control the mind of his little brother. "If it's not a mind control seal then I have an idea...but I'd need to place it on him in private, and then have an hour alone with him him." She said only to be interrupted as she was about to continue.

"Lord Senju! Tobirama's guards have been knocked out and he's gone. Tobirama has escaped." Cried a guard as they rushed ever closer to inform their Lord of Tobirama's escape.

Hashirama growled hearing that his brother had escaped and knew that he would have to be cruel on this hunt to bring him back, "Find him, use flash tags if you see him, we need to get him back. Mito finish the seals please, I will _not_ lose him to madness." He said ignoring the looks of horror on the guards faces at the command, the entirety of the Senju clan knew just how sensitive Tobirama was to light even if the man refused to show a weakness to anyone outside of the clan. Such tags had the possibility of blinding Tobirama for life, and as such the thought of using them to stop the other was horrifying.

Tobirama grit his teeth as he darted through the halls of the only home he had ever known. He knew Hashirama would know that he was missing by now, and that his elder brother would be far from happy at the news. He couldn't do this anymore, he could be strong on the battlefield, however he wasn't a strong man, not really. He was broken in more ways than he cared to count and he could no longer take it. If Hashirama refused to be merciful then he would go to the one man who would not see it as mercy but rather as revenge for a brother dead, Madara.

It destroyed his heart more than he would care to admit that Madara would look at him with hate and then kill him ruthlessly but he _deserved_ it. With those thoughts it was easy enough to escape from the compound, after all he was the best sensor and he did have the Haraishin now. He certainly wasn't as strong or as fast as he would usually be thanks to self-starvation and self-imposed insomnia, but his mind more than made up for that current weakness. It also helped that he could feel Madara's chakra in the forest rather surprisingly close to the compound and alone. It was foolish of Madara, but then again Hashirama was the only challenge to Madara. It didn't take him long at all before he had reached the man, "Madara Uchiha!" He yelled as he dropped from the tree to land in front of the man, "We don't have much time…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: We know this chapter is short at only around 1,650 words or so rather than the 2,250 words of the last chapter, but we agreed to go ahead and post this in case more than one chapter was needed to help people decide if this is a story they will enjoy or not.**_

 _ **Also thank you to our Guest reviewer, we both laughed at your comment and we will be taking our time with this story as we continue to flesh it out as we write.**_


End file.
